


Meet Violent

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark Saves Lex, Community: wednesday100, Crash Landing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As first kisses go, it's pretty epic. Written January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Violent

The cell phone cacophony was reminiscent of Lionel's last hateful words to him. Lex leaned down to pick it up, not noticing his increasing speed, or the careening truck with the bale of wire about to drop off it's back end.

He felt less fear than a sense of expectation and foreboding when the Porsche went over the bridge. How typical that he would bring someone down with him. No dying alone. How like a Luthor. Always creating a scandal.

It wasn't until that beautiful boy kissed him awake on the banks of the river that Lex was truly lost.


End file.
